


Happy Birthday

by LadyFogg



Series: Lady Fogg Ryan/Reader Drabbles Series [23]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, NSFW, Oral Sex, Sex, Sexual Content, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-10
Updated: 2015-03-10
Packaged: 2018-03-17 06:17:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3518561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyFogg/pseuds/LadyFogg
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Special Birthday Drabble. It's Ryan's birthday.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Birthday

You drag your eyes open and yawn loudly. 

The room is bathed in a soft yellow glow and you glance at the clock on the nightstand. It’s not even eight yet, and it’s Saturday. Why are you awake again?

You groan sleepily and roll over to get comfortable. Your eyes meet Ryan’s sleeping form and you smile. He’s on his stomach, his face buried in your pillow, mouth hanging open slightly as he snores softly. He’s always stealing your pillow. It’s not like there is a lack of them on the bed, but for some reason, your main pillow somehow manages to be swiped during the night.

Your brain is starting to function a little and now you remember why you’re awake. It’s his birthday.

Your plan was to wake up before him and make him a delicious breakfast. If he’s not up by the time you’re done, you’ll bring it to him in bed. Even though you don’t want to, you leave the warmth of the bed and head to the bathroom.

After freshening up a bit, you pick through the clothes strewn on the floor and pull on your underwear and Ryan’s t-shirt. You both sleep naked nowadays it seems. What’s the point of wearing clothes if you both are just going to take them off for one reason or another? Mostly the other reason.

It’s not long before you have a large breakfast going on the stove. You’re pulling out all the stops. Pancakes, eggs, bacon, toast, homefries…you load all of it onto a tray and pour Ryan a large glass of orange juice. You haven’t heard anything from upstairs, so you’re going to assume he’s still asleep.

Carefully balancing the tray, you make you way back to the bedroom. When you push open the door, you’re greeted by a very different sight from before.

It seems Ryan had moved around a lot when you left because he’s now sprawled out on his back in the middle of the bed. The comforter is on the ground and you’re greeted by the image of Ryan’s completely naked body.

You smirk.

Gingerly you place the tray of food on your dresser and silently tiptoe over to the bed. Ryan shifts when you climb onto it. You crawl up his body and begin placing feather-light kisses along his chest and torso. He stirs a little, but it’s not until your lips brush against his thigh that he opens his eyes.

Inhaling sharply as he yawns, Ryan blinks slowly and rubs his eyes as he stretches. He seems confused for a moment before he looks down and sees you.

“Hi,” he says with a sleepy smile. “Why are you down there?”

You smirk and run your tongue along the length of his morning erection. Ryan’s hips instantly jerk off the bed as he jumps slightly.

“Whoa there,” he says, his voice hoarse with sleep. He is about to say more, but you gently take his tip between your lips, sucking softly. Whatever words he’s thinking of get lost in a low moan.

“Alright then,” he grunts, hands wandering down to tangle in your hair. You chuckle at his immediate acceptance of the situation and drag your mouth down his throbbing shaft. It wasn’t how you were planning to wake him up, but you really can’t resist.

You move your mouth up and down him slowly, taking your sweet time. When you swirl your tongue around his tip, he grunts and gives your hair a light tug. You look up at him, taking him as far into your mouth as you can the second you make eye contact.

His eyes sparkle with desire and he smirks back down at you.

You keep that eye contact as you continue to work him with your mouth. Your hand moves to cup him carefully and you massage him as you add some light suction.

Ryan swears. “More?” he pleads.

You let him slip from your mouth as you move to push your underwear down. You straddle his waist and begin to take him into yourself slowly. He grabs your backside and pulls you so he’s completely buried in you. You both grunt and you start to ride him.

Any trace of sleep is gone by now. His cheeks are turning pink the more you move and he’s soon panting. You can tell the end is coming when his grip on you tightens and he starts to meet your thrusts with sharp, desperate ones of his own.

His whole body convulses when he comes. His grip on you is almost painful as he rides out the waves of pleasure and pumps into you wildly. 

When it’s done he collapses against the pillows in a satisfied, limp mass. 

“Morning,” he says with a large grin.

“Happy Birthday,” you tell him.

“Mmm, and what a birthday it is…” You carefully slide off his lap and move to clean yourself up. Ryan gives his body a luxurious stretch before his eyes fall on the tray. “Is that food?”

You chuckle, pulling up your underwear. “Yes, I made you breakfast,” you tell him.

“You’re amazing.”

“I try.”

You make a move to go get the tray, but Ryan pulls you so your back is pressed against his chest. He pushes your shirt up and his hand dives into your underwear. “Food can wait,” he says huskily. “You didn’t finish.”

“That is true,” you say smirking, arching into his touch. “I was focusing more on you today.”

“Well, that won’t do,” Ryan says in your ear. His talented fingers begin to stroke you firmly.

You both forget about the breakfast.


End file.
